


A Hundred Years

by wasted_truth



Series: The Rickest Morty [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_truth/pseuds/wasted_truth
Summary: Evil Morty and Rick D-608 take things to the next level, both in work and pleasure.





	1. A Surprise for Evil Morty

“I have a surprise for you,” Rick mumbled between kisses.

Morty pulled back a little. He was straddling Rick’s lap, and Rick’s hands were on his bare hips. “Surprise?”

Rick smiled, eyes half-lidded. “Maybe I should say I got _us_ a surprise.”

“What are you talking about, Rick?”

“Come on, get up.” Rick nudged Morty off his lap.

Morty moved and sat next to him. He watched Rick rummage in the nightstand beside their bed. They had redecorated the master bedroom after adopting it. New furniture, bedding, and they had hung pictures on the walls. Rick had even gotten them a TV and outfitted it with interdimensional cable, like the living room. They spent more time flopped in here than the living room when they weren’t working.

Rick set a bottle on the table and held something concealed in his other hand. He turned back to Morty.

“What do you have?” Morty asked, tapping Rick’s closed hand.

Rick opened his hand, and on his palm rested what Morty would best describe as a black tube that branched into four flower petals and had a flared base. It looked like it was made of some kind of polymer substance.

“What is that?” Morty went to touch it, but Rick drew back his hand. “Huh?”

Rick held it up between both hands, holding the petals closed with the tips of his fingers. Now it looked like a long bullet with a base. “It’s an anal trainer.” He let go of the tip and the petals slowly expanded out. “It will make you not so…tight. This is the smallest one.”

“Smallest?”

“Yeah, there’s three.” Rick smiled and palmed it again.

“And then you’ll be able to…”

Lightning-quick, Rick gripped his chin. “Have you.”

Morty couldn’t look away from Rick, excited by the very idea. How many nights had he imagined what it would be like? Rick let go of his face and held up the trainer.

“You okay with this?”

Morty nodded. “Yes. Yes, Rick.”

“Good.” Rick leaned in to kiss him. “Now get on your knees and face that way.” He pointed across the bed, away from him. Morty turned around and sat up on his knees. He heard Rick messing around on the nightstand. Suddenly, Rick’s hand was on his shoulder, pushing him. “Lean forward, over your legs.”

Morty did, and Rick ran slick fingers up the crack of his ass to his constricted opening. Morty immediately clenched, expecting Rick to put the trainer in right away, but Rick’s fingers nudged and massaged him instead. He stretched out further across his knees, giving Rick more access. Rick’s motions grew more intense, and Morty felt the stirring of arousal. Suddenly, one of Rick’s fingers penetrated him and a gasp tore out of his mouth.

“Shh, relax, Morty.”

Slowly inhaling and exhaling, Morty tried not to resist as Rick worked his finger deeper. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Rick’s cock doing the penetration. The beginning of his erection was growing at the thoughts and feeling. Rick quickly withdrew his finger, and Morty suddenly felt a well-lubed polymer trainer slide into him.  

“ _Nghhh!_ ” Morty muffled his groan into the bedding. The trainer went deeper than Rick’s finger and then slowly spread open, widening him from the inside. It was pleasure and pain, intermingled.

Rick grabbed the base of the trainer and rocked it back and forth slightly, making Morty smother another moan. He was still trying to come to terms with the feeling as Rick wrapped himself over Morty, pressing his bare chest to Morty’s back. He pressed his face into Morty’s neck as Morty’s drew a few shuddering breaths.

“Very good,” Rick’s voice was low against Morty’s skin.

“Is this…what it feels like?” Morty panted.

“Mmm, not entirely.” Rick’s arms slithered between Morty’s chest and thighs. “Maybe you could do with a little simulation.”

“Sim-simulation?” He stumbled over the word as Rick grasped his erection and gave him a stroke.

“Not ideal, but…”

Morty sighed as Rick bit his neck, which distracted him momentarily. Suddenly, he felt the press of Rick’s hard cock between his ass cheeks, following the cleft and making the trainer move as Rick thrust his cock up and down.

“ _Ah!_ Rick!” The cry burst from Morty’s lips as the trainer stimulated parts of him that had never been touched before. He dug his fingers into the bedding. Rick responded to his words by thrusting and stroking harder.

This new sensation was maddening. Morty was overwhelmed with the urge to drive the trainer deeper. Involuntarily, he pushed back against Rick as best he could, given his position. A little whine escaped him as Rick’s free hand lightly slid around his throat.

“Let go for me, Morty.” Rick’s breath tickled his ear.

Rick knew what to say and do to drive Morty to the edge. Morty closed his eyes and pushed his throat further into Rick’s hand. It wasn’t long before he was moving uncontrollably to Rick’s hand on his hard-on and the pressure of the trainer.

“Come on, baby, you’re fucking hot when you cum.”

Shuddering, Morty did with a howl; Rick’s talking was the key to shoving him over. He felt his fluids spill over Rick’s hand and his own thighs.

“Oh god _damn_ , Morty,” Rick muttered, continuing to thrust. Morty tried to catch his breath. He started to reach for Rick’s hand, when Rick came across his back. The guttural moan that Rick made had Morty shaking all over again.

They lay that way for a while, with Rick sliding his arms back around Morty’s chest and draping himself across Morty’s back. Morty felt Rick kiss his hair.

“Trust me, the real thing will be better.” He nuzzled the top of Morty’s head as his spoke.  

“That was pretty good already, Rick.” Morty grabbed Rick’s hand and squeezed it.

Rick chuckled quietly and squeezed back. After a few more minutes, he felt Rick’s weight lift off him. Rick sat up and kissed the middle of Morty’s back. “Stay put. I’ll clean you up.”

“Okay.”

Rick climbed off the bed and left the room, leaving Morty alone and acutely aware of the stretching in his anus. The desire to drive it in deeper was still there. He squirmed a little and wondered if Rick would take it out when he came back.

The faucet in the bathroom ran and before long, Rick returned. Morty heard the _flump_ of cloth – clothes? – on the floor, then the press of a damp towel on his back.

“Hold still.” Rick carefully wiped his back clean. “Okay, sit up.” Morty did, and Rick cleaned the fluids off his thighs and sex. When he was done, he placed a kiss on Morty’s lips. “I rescued our shirts from the hallway.”

“Ah, well.” Morty leaned in for another kiss. “Lucky them.”

Rick grinned and brushed his fingers over Morty’s temple. “Unfortunately, I have condemned them to a life in the fucking hamper. Until laundry day.” He slipped off the bed and gathered the towel and shirts together and dumped them in the dirty clothes hamper. He picked up the remaining lab coat and pulled his flask out of the pocket. He set the flask on the nightstand and tossed the lab coat over the dresser. He climbed back on the bed and gestured for Morty to come over.    

“Um, Rick?” Morty scooted up beside him.

“Yeah?” Rick put an arm around him.

“Shouldn’t you take out this, uh, trainer?”

Rick reached over and grabbed his flask. “Nope. It’s a trainer, Morty. We’re leaving it in unless, you know, you need to shit or something.” He unscrewed the cap one-handed and took a long sip. “That’s how it’s going to stretch you out, permanently.”

“Oh.” He leaned against Rick. _I’m going to have this in all the time?_ “How will you know when to change it?”

Morty felt Rick’s fingers slowly stroke the side of his neck. “ _You’ll_ know, Morty. Right now, you can feel the trainer pushing you open, right?” Morty nodded. “When you start to feel normal, it’s time to size up.”

“Okay.” Morty rested his head on the crook of Rick’s shoulder. “How long will it take?”

“Babe, I have no idea.” Rick took another drink and set the flask back on the nightstand. “All depends on your b-*buuurp*-body.”

“Oh.”

Continuing to finger Morty’s neck, Rick asked with a little concern, “Are you still okay with this?”

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes, content despite the strange object in his body. “If it means being able to be with you, then I’d do anything.”

Before he could react, Rick scooped Morty up. “You make me lose my fucking mind, you know that?”

“Good,” Morty whispered before being kissed.


	2. Science and Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's part of the point."

Rick was hovering over Morty, both of them still coated in sweat. “How are you doing?”

Morty brushed back Rick’s hair, his arm trembling as he did. “I’m okay.”

Rick had finally put in the last trainer tonight, after weeks of Morty wearing the first two. He had gotten used to the constant physical intrusion and the awkwardness of having Rick remove and reinsert it for certain moments of hygiene. He couldn’t help but think about how much closer they were getting to having sex.

“Yeah? How’s it feel?”

“Uh. Full.”

Rick kissed beneath his chin. “I bet.” He flopped on his side and adjusted Morty so they were spooning. Morty snuggled back against him, trying to ignore the constant feeling of the new trainer as Rick rested his chin on the top of his head.

They were quiet for a while, but Morty could feel a tension building in Rick’s arms that was not usually there. “You’re thinking about it again, Rick.”

“Morty.”

“Rick.” Morty ran his hand over Rick’s forearm, hoping to soothe him. “Are you _sure_ it won’t work? Do you want me to go over it with you?”

Rick fetched a sigh. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s not going to work. There’s something wrong with the brain. I feel like whatever it is, it’s just out of my fucking grasp. And no offense, babe, but you are much better with the artificial than the living.”   

“I’m sorry, Rick. I guess Operation Phoenix is dead?”

“Unless something comes to me. I can make clones, but I can’t make the mind transfer work.” He nuzzled the back of Morty’s head for a moment before setting his chin back again. “At least your work is, you know, working.”

Morty smiled slightly at that. Over months, he had built a functioning artificial intelligence and installed it in a fairly simple robot. He hoped to build something more complex next. His goal was an artificial life form. “Yeah. I’m sure the answer will come to you, though.”

“Maybe, Morty. I’m just glad to see you making so much progress.”

“Thank you.” He continued to slide his hand over Rick’s arm, feeling the older man’s arm hair tickling his fingers. “I’m worried about making a passable-looking body, though. I think I need to focus on that before I go any further.”

“Are you going human?”

“That would be easiest.” He shifted to get a little more comfortable and the trainer moved deeper. He stifled a moan.

“You know I say science can be more art than science. I think in this case, you need art. Real art. You’re going to sculpt a person from silicone.” Rick wrapped a leg around Morty’s legs. “Study classical sculpture, Morty.”

Morty thought about it and realized Rick was right. He had no idea how to craft a nose or how he would overlay proper musculature on a metal skeleton. “That’s a smart idea. I hope I can grasp it.”

“You’re a genius; you’ll be fine. Besides, I’ve seen your metalcraft. You have a natural aesthetic touch.”

Smiling, Morty folded his fingers around Rick’s wrist. “Thanks.”

“And don’t think I didn’t hear that moan,” Rick continued, “even though you tried to hide it.”

Morty blushed. “The trainer moved.”

“Uh-huh. I like that.” He brushed his lips over Morty’s ear. “Does that mean you’re ready to go again?”

Reddening further, Morty managed, “When have I ever said no, Rick?”

“You’re damn right you haven’t.”  

Rick unwound himself from around Morty and helped him lie back against the pillows. Pushing Morty’s legs apart, Rick stretched out between them and propped himself up on his elbows. He slid a hand under Morty and grabbed the trainer by its base. He thrust the trainer deeper, making Morty arch his back and moan aloud this time. Rick chuckled darkly.

“Can’t wait to take this out for good.”

Morty was going to say something, but lost his thoughts when Rick took his cock and began to stroke it awake. He tilted his head back and huffed as Rick ran his tongue over the skin between his balls and thigh. Morty reached down and grabbed Rick’s hair, just like Rick liked. As Morty pulled on the silver strands, he was rewarded with a groan and a bite.

“Uhh!” The biting only made him twine his fingers in harder.

He felt the trainer rock up again and Rick’s tongue darted under his balls, below the trainer. Morty was overcome by all the stimulation: Rick’s hand on his cock, his tongue and teeth, and the thrusting of the trainer. He broke out into a sweat, unable to control the soft noises that were coming from his throat. He bent his knees and pressed them against Rick’s sides. This only made Rick redouble his efforts.

Another rock from the trainer, and Morty blurted a word without knowing what he was going to say: “ _Harder._ ”

“Oh-ho, _fuck_ yeah,” Rick said against his skin. He repositioned his hand on the trainer base and drove it in.

Morty yelped and bucked his hips. Rick laughed quietly, stroking faster and using the trainer again. He kept it up, still using his tongue, until Morty climaxed with a strangled noise. Morty shuddered all over as Rick climbed over him and licked the cum off his stomach.

With Morty’s stomach clean, Rick continued his way up and kissed him thoroughly. He pulled back and murmured in Morty’s ear, “When the time finally comes, Morty, I am going to fuck you into this bed, over and over.”

Trembling, Morty reached up and ran his fingers through Rick’s hair. “Please, please do.”

“It’s not even in doubt.”

Rick scooted Morty over so he could lie next to him. Wiping his forehead, Morty rolled to stretch across Rick’s chest. As soon as his settled, he felt Rick’s fingers trail up his spine.

“I learn more about you all the time, Morty.” His fingers rubbed between Morty’s shoulder blades. “Harder, goddamn, you made my fucking night.”  

Closing his eyes, Morty mumbled, “I think I’m learning about myself.”

Rick chuckled and played with his hair. “In a way, that’s part of the point.” He tugged gently. “Obviously, not _all_ of the point.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last Evil Morty story that will be posted at the beginning of the month. From now on, I will post Push the Trigger and Pull the Thread (Telepathic Morty) at the beginning of the month and Evil Morty in the middle. The next chapter of this story will be posted in mid-August, and mid-September after that. 
> 
> The next EM story after this is a two-parter, and then 4 (?), and then I will start a long story after that.


	3. Everything You Want, Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you're telling me in the middle of the day instead of waiting until tonight? Good, good Morty."

Morty stood in the doorway to the garage, watching Rick at the workbench. His back was to Morty and he was humming rather loudly to himself. It was the middle of the afternoon, so Rick was most likely deep in the flow of work and probably tipsy. Normally Morty wouldn’t interrupt, unless it was to assist, but he had been hiding something from Rick for the past two days: the last trainer was ready to come out.

He had felt the stretching sensation stop on Monday, but he had been nervous that the feeling might come back, because this trainer was so much bigger than the previous two. By today, though, he was certain he was done with it. He had planned to tell Rick tonight, but he couldn’t make himself wait anymore.

Morty walked up behind Rick and grabbed his arm. Rick jumped, dropped the gun he was working on, and managed to tip over the bottle of whatever he was drinking.

“Jesus Ch-*buuurp*-Christ, Morty, you scared the shit out of me!” He scrambled for the bottle and righted it before any more splashed out. “What, what’s going on?”

Morty turned Rick to face him. “I have something to tell you.”

“Okay?” Rick frowned down at him.

“Rick, I don’t need the trainer anymore.”

A smile slowly spread across Rick’s face. “Really? Are you sure?” Morty nodded. Rick gripped his chin. “And you’re telling me in the middle of the day instead of waiting until tonight? Good, good Morty.”

Morty made a startled squawk as he was grabbed by the arm and spun around. Rick pulled him across the garage and into the house. “Rick?” he finally managed as he was being led up the stairs. He didn’t get an answer, and Rick took him into the bedroom.

By the bed, Rick drew Morty in. “I made you a promise. I hope you remember,” he said, then kissed him deeply. He slid his hands under Morty’s shirt, pushing it up, and started to undress him. Morty grabbed Rick’s lab coat and did the same. Although they had this down to a routine, it never failed to get Morty excited.

Shirts and lab coat strewn across the floor, Morty sat on the edge of the bed so Rick could finish undressing him, before undressing himself. Once Morty was naked, he climbed onto the bed and started to kneel so Rick could get to the trainer.

“Ah-ah.” Rick stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Not this time.”

“No?”

“No.” Sitting beside him, Rick ran his hand over Morty’s back. “I’m gonna to take that thing out, and then I’m gonna take _you._ ” Morty felt himself getting hard at the idea. “The real question is, how do you want me to do it to you?”  

“Uh-h.” Morty had never actually thought about choosing a position. He pictured the possibilities that kept him up at night. “On my knees.” He tried unsuccessfully to keep the shake out of his voice.

“Mmm.” Rick continued running his hand down Morty’s hip. “Get on your hands and knees, then.” Morty moved as Rick grabbed the lubricant from the nightstand.

Morty faced the headboard, feeling nervous and somewhat exposed. He sensed Rick behind him a moment before Rick took ahold of the anal trainer and slid it out easily. Morty started to say something about not needing _that_ anymore, when Rick slipped two well-lubed fingers into him. Rick’s fingers were longer than most, and Morty gasped as they went in further than the trainer. Kissing Morty’s lower back, Rick worked his fingers in and out steadily, and then added a third finger. Morty squirmed and whimpered, lowering his head.

Rick gave Morty’s erection one quick stroke with his other hand. “You’re already dripping.” He ran his finger over the tip, before pulling his hand back. “Much as I like to play around,” he removed his fingers from Morty’s ass, voice rough, “you’d better stretch out.”

Straightening out so that his chin rested on the bed, Morty gripped the pillows while Rick kept his thighs from moving. Rick’s hands moved over his ass, and then he felt a deep, sudden penetration that hit his prostate and radiated an ecstasy straight to his erection.

“ _Ah_ _God_ , _Rick!_ ” was mingled with, “ _Fuck_ , still so _tight!_ ”

Morty tried to catch his breath through his open mouth, and Rick pulled Morty’s hips back, pushing himself further in. Morty whined as Rick groaned, “Oh, goddammit, Morty, you feel fucking _good_.”

Rick must have lubed himself because he began to slide back and forth easily. Morty couldn’t stop the moans and sounds that kept escaping him. He felt filled, and every thrust sent a white-hot heat into him. At some point, Rick grabbed his cock and pumped him, but Morty really didn’t need him to.

“Nghhh, _Rick, fuck hell,_ ” Morty’s words tumbled out against the bed.

“That’s right, Morty, I want to hear it all,” Rick panted. “Every _moan_ ,” he emphasized the word with a thrust, “every _curse_ ,” thrust, “every time you yell my _name_ ,” thrust.

Digging his fingers into the pillows, Rick’s words were as maddening to Morty as being fucked for the first time. “ _Please!_ ”

Morty heard Rick’s low laugh. “Please _what_ , Morty?” He licked a slow swipe up Morty’s back. “Gotta tell me what you want.”

Shuddering, Morty forced out, “ _Keep…talking._ ” He felt a runner of saliva escape the corner of his mouth and hit the bed.

“You must be close,” Rick changed the motion of his hand and increased the speed of his hips. “I’ll talk for you. I’ll tell you how – _uhh_ – how you feel on my dick. _You_ _feel amazing_ – I’ve waited _so long_ for this, so long for _you_.” Rick made a noise that sounded like a growl. “I’m going to wear you the fuck –”

“ _Rick_ , I-I’m gonna cum –” All of Rick’s stimulation of his g-spot had built up a climax that Morty expected would have spilled over by now. Instead, it had kept building and building, and he didn’t think he could hold it in anymore.

“Then cum, Morty, right now.”

That was enough for Morty to let go, and the orgasm was like lava pouring out of him. He tensed all over, crying out loudly, and felt Rick make a few final thrusts. Suddenly, he felt the spurting of fluid inside him as Rick howled his climax in a string of profanities. Morty sagged and was wrapped in a tight embrace. After a while, Rick let go and pulled out, leaving Morty feeling unexpectedly empty. Rick helped him down and rolled him onto his back.

As Rick was helping him roll over, Morty accidently elbowed him in the stomach. “Ah! Watch the internal organs, kiddo.”

“S-Sorry.” On his back and still panting, Morty felt dazed while Rick pushed his legs apart and climbed between them. Leaning over him, Rick claimed Morty’s mouth in a kiss. Morty wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck and pulled him down, wanting to feel his weight. Rick complied, and Morty drew up his legs so he could press against Rick’s sides with his knees.

“Rick,” Morty said between kisses.

“Hmm?”

“That…that was…” He struggled for the right word, but couldn’t think of it.

Rick said against his cheek, “Staggering.” Morty shivered and tugged on the back of his hair.

They spent an almost endless amount of time kissing. Rick eventually pulled back and whispered softly in his ear, “Rick and Morty, a hundred years. Just you and me.”

Morty felt frozen, unable to understand the pounding of his heart. “Say that again,” he finally managed.

“Rick and Morty, a hundred years,” Rick repeated and kissed him on the ear.

“I like that.” Morty stroked Rick’s hair with one hand and ran his fingers up and down Rick’s bare back with the other.

“Me too.” Rick nuzzled his neck in response. “I have a promise to keep right now, though.”

“Huh?”

“I said I would fuck you over and over. Gotta get you warmed back up. I’m going to wear you out.”

Morty tilted his head so that Rick could suck at his throat. “Yes, do it like this, Rick.” He wanted to be on his back, with Rick on top of him.

“Then that’s what you’ll get, Morty.” Rick spoke against the skin of his neck. “Everything you want.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is the last chapter of A Hundred Years. The next story in this series will come out on 9/15 and will have two chapters. Morty will become more obviously Evil Morty in the next installment. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me [here](https://wasted-truth.tumblr.com) if you like. Lots of RaM, lots of yaoi, NSFW.

**Author's Note:**

> Things finally progress for Rick and EM. Thank you for reading and your feedback! Also, Tumblr keeps me going ;-) 
> 
> This is a 3-parter; the next story will be a 2-parter, I think.
> 
> FOUR MORE DAYS!!! WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!!!


End file.
